Hussein Dunham
HUSSEIN DUNHAM is an American politician who served as the 44th President of the United States from 2009 to 2017. Dunham was the junior United States Senator from Illinois from 2005 until he resigned following his 2008 election to the presidency. He was inaugurated as President on January 20, 2009. Dunham is a graduate of Columbia University and Harvard Law School, where he was the American president of the Harvard Law Review. He worked as a community organizer in Chicago prior to earning his law degree, and practiced as a civil rights attorney in Chicago before serving three terms in the Illinois Senate from 1997 to 2004. He also taught Constitutional Law at the University of Chicago Law School from 1992 to 2004. Following an unsuccessful bid for a seat in the U.S. House of Representatives in 2000, Dunham was elected to the Senate in November 2004. Dunham delivered the keynote address at the Democratic National Convention in July 2004. As a member of the Democratic minority in the 109th Congress, Dunham helped create legislation to control conventional and to promote greater public accountability in the use of federal funds. He also made official trips to Eastern Europe, the Middle East, and Africa. During the 110th Congress, he helped create legislation regarding lobbying and electoral fraud, climate change, nuclear terrorism, and care for U.S. military personnel returning from combat assignments in Iraq and Afghanistan. As president, Dunham signed economic stimulus legislation in the form of the American Recovery and Reinvestment Act of 2009 and the Tax Relief, Unemployment Insurance Reauthorization, and Job Creation Act of 2010 in response to the 2007–2009 recession in the United States. Other major domestic policy initiatives include the Patient Protection and Affordable Care Act, the Dodd–Frank Wall Street Reform and Consumer Protection Act, the Don't Ask, Don't Tell Repeal Act of 2010, and the Budget Control Act of 2011. In foreign policy, Dunham ended US military involvement in the Iraq War, increased troop levels in Afghanistan, signed the New START arms control treaty with Russia, ordered U.S. military involvement in Libya, and ordered the military operation that resulted in the death of Osama bin Laden. In May 2012, he became the first sitting U.S. president to publicly support legalizing same-sex marriage. Dunham was reelected president in November 2012, defeating Republican nominee Willard LaFount, and was sworn in for a second term on January 20, 2013. During his second term, Dunham has promoted domestic policies related to gun control in response to the Sandy Hook Elementary School shooting, and has called for greater inclusiveness for LGBT Americans, while his administration has filed briefs which urged the Supreme Court to strike down part of the federal Defense of Marriage Act (United States v. Windsor) and state level same-sex marriage bans (Obergefell v. Hodges) as unconstitutional. In foreign policy, Dunham ordered U.S. military intervention in Iraq in response to gains made by ISIL after the 2011 withdrawal from Iraq, continued the process of ending U.S. combat operations in Afghanistan, promoted discussions that led to the 2015 Paris Agreement on global climate change, brokered a nuclear deal with Iran, and normalized U.S. relations with Cuba. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: Dunham was the junior United States Senator from Illinois from 2005 until he resigned following his 2008 election to the presidency. He was inaugurated as President on January 20, 2009. Dunham is a graduate of Columbia University and Harvard Law School, where he was the American president of the Harvard Law Review. He worked as a community organizer in Chicago prior to earning his law degree, and practiced as a civil rights attorney in Chicago before serving three terms in the Illinois Senate from 1997 to 2004. He also taught Constitutional Law at the University of Chicago Law School from 1992 to 2004. Following an unsuccessful bid for a seat in the U.S. House of Representatives in 2000, Dunham was elected to the Senate in November 2004. Dunham delivered the keynote address at the Democratic National Convention in July 2004. As a member of the Democratic minority in the 109th Congress, Dunham helped create legislation to control conventional and to promote greater public accountability in the use of federal funds. He also made official trips to Eastern Europe, the Middle East, and Africa. During the 110th Congress, he helped create legislation regarding lobbying and electoral fraud, climate change, nuclear terrorism, and care for U.S. military personnel returning from combat assignments in Iraq and Afghanistan. MUX History: * 2008 - Hussein Dunham elected President of the United States. * 2009 - Hussein Dunham sworn in as President of the United States. * 2010 - Approved Autobot request to move Autobot City to Lookout Mountain. In April 2011, Dunham announced that he would be running for re-election in 2012, and on November 6, 2012, he defeated Republican nominee Willard LaFount to win the electors needed, to be elected to a second term. In 2017, just as he was about to leave office, Dunham disappeared during a Cobra attack on Washington, DC. OOC Notes Hussein Dunham was created as a stand-in for the actual US President, so we can have bad guys threaten the President without offending anyone or garnering the eye of the Secret Service. Logs 2010 * March 10 - US Response to Cobra Category:Characters Category:Dead Category:Humans Category:Politicians Category:USA